


Fade to Black

by Jagwarakit



Category: Beyblade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagwarakit/pseuds/Jagwarakit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the Bladebreakers thinks about his relationship while contemplating suicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade to Black

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own Beyblade. I'm just playing with the characters a bit.
> 
> Notes:  
> Wow, this is old. Wrote this back when I still had a liking for Beyblade. Definitely one of my darker pieces.

He didn’t know why he did it.  Why he kept going back.  Maybe it was because at least this way he wasn’t invisible.  Maybe it was because, for a moment, he was seen.  He hadn’t really meant for it to happen that first time, he had just been so depressed and the other had just been so inviting.  After that, it became an addiction.  He just couldn’t give it up.  He knew that he wouldn’t ever love him like he loved the other; all he’d be was a quick fuck to be put aside until next time.  He supposed that this was better than nothing; at least, he thought he did.  
  
He now stood in the bathroom starring at the razor that sat on the sink.  He had just finished with him and, as always, turned over and gone to sleep.  And, as always, he would be gone by morning, only this time it would be forever.  He didn’t really understand why he was doing this.  Perhaps the strain on his emotions finally caught up with him.  He couldn’t help but chuckle.  Everyone said that he was a genius, yet here he was pondering things that he didn’t know or understand with a razor poised to strike its mark.  Life’s full of ironies isn’t it?  
  
Pain spiked up his arm as the blade cut, but it was nothing compared to what he felt in his heart.  Whoever said that it was better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all had never been in love.  A few more cuts and he was done.  The bloodied razor fell from his lax fingers as he watched his own blood drip off his hands and fingers and drop onto the white tile floor.  Slowly he slid down the wall as his strength gave out.  He heard a noise outside but he didn’t pay it any attention as he gave a choked sob at the thought that he would never get to tell him how he felt and never have those feelings returned.  
  
The door burst open at that point reviling the object of his pleasure and pain.  He vaguely heard him cry out his name before rushing to his side to attempt to stop the blood loss.  It was too late, though, the damage had been done.  He knew that his lover, could he even really call him that, knew too.  His vision was starting to fade when he felt something moist fall on his cheek.  Using all the strength he had left he look up at his love’s face one last time.  Tears streamed down his cheeks and he made no move to hide it.  "Why?" was the distant question he heard, but all he did was smile sadly and mouth "I love you" in return.  As his vision turned black, Kenny heard the words that he never thought he would ever hear Tala return, “I love you.”  
  
 **\--End--**


End file.
